Listen to your heart
by Mystery88
Summary: Petite OS hermioneRon toute en tendresse. Venez lire et laissez des reviews...


Bonjour tous le monde ! Voici une petite OneShot entre Hermione et Ron toute en douceur et en tendresse. S'il vous plaît soyez indulgent, c'est l'une de mes premières... Merci beaucoups, bisous à tous et bonne lecture...

Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (Malheureusement...! Booouuuhhh c'est pas juste !)

* * *

« Ron, tu es exaspérant! Je te détestes! » Hurla une hermione plus que sur les nerfs. Elle lui tourna le dos et partit en courant se réfugier dans seul endroit où elle se sentait bien: la bibliothèque.

L'année scolaire était presque terminée et les examens arrivaient à grands pas. En conséquence, de plus en plus d'élèves étaient stessés et s'entassaient dans la bibliothèque ou s'enfermaient dans leur salle comunne pour réviser. Le climat de tension était tel qu'il en était presque palpable. Hermione, elle avait atteint un tel niveau d'anxiété qu'elle avait une légere tendance a passer ses nerfs sur la première personne venue, souvent sans raisons, de ce fait tous le monde l'évitait plus ou moins. De toute manières on ne la voyait presque plus, elle passait tous son temps libre à la bibliothèque ou recluse dans la salle comunne, plongée dans ses livres.

Cependant, deux pesonnes échapaient à la règle. En effet, Harry et Ron, eux, ne semblaient pas inquiets le moins du monde. Les deux amis étaient justement restés plantés dans la Grande Salle suite au départ mouvementé d'Hermione. Ils ne comprenaient pas sa réaction. Ron se tourna vers Harry:

« J'ai dis quelquechose de mal? »

Son ami haussa les épaules:

« ben... tu sais je ne piges pas plus que toi pourquoi elle s'est énervée mais je crois que, là, elle était vraiment en colère.

Ben c'est quand même pas ma faute si elle se met dans des états pareils pour de simples révisions!

Je sais, et je suis d'accord avec toi, mais ça n'empêche pas que c'est ton amie et que tu devrais peut-être songer à t'excuser parce que malgré sa colère, je crois qu'elle avait vraiment l'air blessée

Tu crois? Demanda soudain Ron réalisant que Harry avait peut-être raison.

Bah... te fais pas de soucis, c'est une fille, c'est pour ça qu'elle est compliquée.

Mmm, t'as sûrement raison, dis Ron en se levant, n'empêche que je comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle s'est énervée..., fit Ron pensivement.

Cherche pas ! Allez viens, on a cours on va bien voir si elle s'est calmée... dit Harry en entrainant le rouquin à sa suite.

Ils se rendirent à leur premier cours de l'après-midi et fait étrange Hermione n'était pas là lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la serre n°4 avec Mme Chourave. En sortant de cours, ils commencèrent sérieusement à s'inquièter et firent un détour par l'infirmerie pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé, car ce n'était vraiment pas dans les habitudes de Hermione Granger, et ça tous le monde le savait, de sécher volontairement les cours. Malgré leur inquiétude, ils furent tous de même soulagés de ne pas la trouvée chez Mme Pomfresh.

« On devrait peut-être prévenir un professeur, ce n'est vraiment pas son genre de disparaître comme ça sans prévenir, suggéra Ron.

Ecoute, là, on a cours, si elle ne vient pas en Enchantement, on ira voir Dumbledore en sortant..., OK? »

Ron acquiessa et ils se rendirent en cours. Là encore, Hermione ne fit pas son apparition. Lorsque la cloche sonna, ils quittèrent la classe résignés.

« Bon et ben je vois vraiment plus que ça à faire..., dit Harry.

Mmm, ecoute, toi, tu vas voir Dumbledore et moi je vais essayer de la trouvée, OK?

OK, dit Harry en le quittant. »

Ron lui se dirigea en direction de la Salle Comunne, en espérant trouver quelqu'un qui aurait vu Hermione. Il marchait depuis quelques minutes, lorsqu'ils se rendit soudain compte qu'ils n'avaient pas penser à l'endroit le plus logique où elle pouvait être: la bibliothèque. Faisant demi-tour, il arriva rapidement devant le sanctuaire d'Hermione. Il poussa les lourdes portes et entra doucement. L'endroit était vide au premier regard. Mais Ron savait qu'elle était là, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il pouvait presque sentir sa présence. Il avança lentement le long des hauts rayons.

Ce fût quand il arriva au fond de la salle qu'il la vit, assise à même le sol, les jambes repliées contre son corps, immobile. Ron s'approcha sans bruit et s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle. Il l'observa. Elle était endormie, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, le teint pâle. Le rouquin s'accroupit et rammassa le livre qui lui avait glissé des mains, le ferma et le posa un peu plus loin. Puis il reposa son regard sur la jeune fille, et son coeur se serra lorsqu'il vit que ses joue étaient mouillées, elle avait pleuré.

_ °Merlin, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait, je suis un monstre. Je ne mérite même pas son amitié!°_

Il avait honte de lui-même, de son propre comportement. Alors qu'il allait la réveiller, il se ravisa elle était si belle endormie, elle avait l'air si bien comme ça. Cependant, elle fût bientôt secouée par un frisson et Ron se traîta alors mentalement d'idiot. Le sol était glacé, elle avait froid. Ron leva alors la main et caressa doucement la joue de la brune, elle était douce mais gelée. A ce contact, la jeune fille sembla reprendre ses esprits. Elle regarda pendant quelques instants en face d'elle, déboussolée.

« Hermione? Ça va? Demanda gentiment Ron en abaissant sa main. »

Celle-ci tourna lentement la tête à gauche, et le garçon put voir l'étonnement dans ses yeux vite remplacé par le trouble.

« Ron? Murmurra Hermione, visiblement perdue. Elle semblait se concentrer pour remettre ses idées en place. Puis sans prévenir, elle éclata en sanglot dans les bras du rouquin. Ron désemparé la prit dans ses bras.

Oh! Ron, sanglota la jeune fille, Je suis tellement désolée, je ne voulait pas...

Hermione? Souffla Ron

Si tu savais comme je m'en veux...

Chut, hermione, écoute-moi, ce n'est pas grave...

Mais Ron se rendit compte que ses paroles avaient l'effet inverse de celui attendu: les sanglots d'Hermione redoublaient d'intensité. Il décida pour finir de se taire et d'attendre que la jeune fille s'apaise. Il se câla plus confortablement contre l'étagère et resserra son étreinte, carressant doucement ses cheveux, où il déposait de légers baisers.

°°°°°°°°°°

Pendant ce temps, Harry courait en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Cependant, arrivé devant la gargouille, il se rendit compte à quel point il était idiot.

_ °La carte du Maraudeur ! Pourquoi j'y ais pas pensé plus tôt!°_

Et, soupirant contre cet oubli, il fît demi-tour et courru en direction de la Salle Comunne des Gryffondors. Il lâcha le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Il traversa la salle en quatrième vitesse sous les regards étonné de ses camarades, et entra dans le dortoir. Il sortit sa carte et la déplia. C'est avec soulagement qu'il vit le nom de Hermione flotter dans la bibliothèque. Ron l'avait retrouvé, s'il était avec elle, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter. Il décida donc de passer par la Grande Salle pour leur ramener à manger.

°°°°°°°°°°

Toujours dans les bras de Ron, Hermione commençait à se calmer. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de lui et le serrait comme si elle avait peur de le perdre. Le jeune garçon lui carressait doucement le dos, quand il jugea qu'Hermione allait mieux, il se détacha lentement d'elle sans pourtant la lâcher conplétement, mais juste assez pour pouvoir la regarder. Il glissa sa main sous le menton de la jeune fille et la força à relever la tête. Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux miel encore mouillés et souffla:

« Ne te rends pas triste pour ça, ça me fait mal au coeur, je ne t'en veux pas, comment le pourrai-je quand je te vois ainsi? C'est plutôt moi qui te dois des excuses. Je suis désolée, hermione, je n'aurrais pas dû te provoquer, je me sens si bête, si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux, je... »

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait plus, elle posa doucement un doigt sur les lèvresdu jeune garçon qui cotinuait de se confondre en excuses face à elle:

« Chut... murmurra-t-elle et elle glissa sa main derrière la nuque de Ron et attira son visage contre le sien. Elle déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa passionnément. Ron passa ses bras autour de sa taille et diminua encore l'espace les séparant.

Hermione commença à intensifier le baiser. Le coeur de Ron se mit à battre plus fort quand elle ouvrit la bouche et qu'il la sentit laisser courir légèrement sa langue le long de sa lèvre inférieure. Dans un léger gémissement, il ouvrit sa bouche et fût surpris lorsqu'il la sentit introduir sa langue et effleurer la sienne avec hésitation. Cela ne dura qu'un petit moment mais cela fut suffisant pour déchaîner quelque chose à l'intérieur d'eux qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressentis. Ils se séparèrent cependant à bout de souffle et chacun plongea son regard dans celui de l'autre et pût y lire le désir et l'amour qui y brillaient. Ils se sourirent, aucun des deux n'osaient parler de peur de briser la magie de l'instant.

« Ron? Hermione? »

Ils tournèrent la tête et virent Harry arriver les bras chargés de nourriture. Il sourit en les découvrant enlacés.

« Je vous aîs rapporté à manger, vous avez louper le dîner. »

Et ce soir là, ils se firent un festin digne de ce nom à même le sol de la biliothèque.

* * *

Et voilà, alors ? C'était comment ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une tite review, comme c'est l'une de mes premières OS j'aimerais bien savoir si ça vous à plû ou non ... marchi d'avance! Je suis ouverte à absolument toutes suggestions quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises tant qu'elles sont justifiées... Encore gros bisous et à bientôt peut-être...

Mystery88


End file.
